1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program which allow contents to be reproduced without interruption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard is broadly adopted, and connection is established using an HDMI cable in increasing occasions such as when a Blu-ray disc recorder is connected to a television receiver. According to the HDMI standard, authentication is carried out before signals are transmitted between an apparatus at a transmitting end and an apparatus at a receiving end. For example, a blu-ray disc recorder as a transmitting apparatus acquires EDID (extended display identification) data from a television receiver as a receiving apparatus, identifies the specifications of the television receiver, and transmits data in a format in accordance with the specification (for example, see JP-2006-287364 (Patent Document 1)).